Neo Genesis Evangelion 1: Neo Genesis
by Nii-Echidna
Summary: After the 3rd Impact the world is changed. Now NERV is charged with protecting humanity from his truest and most powerful enemy of all... Man. Note: I didn't like the end of EoE, so it Never Happened. This is my idea of what happened and will happen after
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I haven't seen EoE, only read about it online. Wow, just as crappy an ending, just with physical action rather than the physiological shit I spent 7 hours explaining to my friends. So, when I see it I'll revise. As I go along and get freed back, I'll revise. 'till then, bear with me.

Now, aside from that, I've herd nothing but crap about the ending on the net.

_"One gets the feeling in this final affair with EVANGELION that Anno is trying to chafe at the core of anime fandom. One also begins to consider that Anno just took all this stuff and tossed it in with no common thread to hold it all together and is sitting there in his office, laughing at all the rampant speculation." -Scott Rider _

I happen to think the latter mite be true. So, for lack of a better term, Fuck the ending. To hell with it. It's MY tern to have a go at it. So, lay it on me after you read. If I'm a complete dunce, say so. If you like what I've done, say so. Want me to burn in hell? SAY SO! I want **_feed back!_**

Also note, this story series will contain links. I'm posting it both on and Deviant Art, and will also have some pic's of sertant things I'm to lazy to describe in to much detail on DA as well.**_  
_**  
Now, to the legalities. Disclaimer: I do not own **Neon Genesis Evangelion **and/or its original characters. I had nothing to do with their creation and take no credit for them in any way, except for the way that they evolve in my stories.

However, all original characters that **_I_** have made are mine, so don't use them without permission.

Oh, and just so ya' know, the first few parts of this story _WILL_ suck. I have problems starting story's off, but it will get better. Just bare with me and we can all just muck through it.

---  
Prologue  
End of Evangelion  
---

3**rd** Impact

Gendo smiled with his eyes glittering like a complete and total fool. Before him was the woman he so desperately wanted to be with. At long last, his dream had come to flourishin. Before him was the only woman who ever showed him any kindness, any affection, any love at all. Yui was before him, Rei just a foot or two behind her, off to the left from his perspective a bit. He didn't relay care. Yui was all that matted. She was all that had ever mattered.

Gendo's smile faltered slightly when he saw the look on Yui's face. She didn't seem pleased. Then, on her other side a new figure appeared. The last Angel, Tabris. No, his name by all rights was Kaoru. "_Why is he here?"_ Gendo thought to him self.

---

Slowly, Shinji eyes opened. He was drifting., floating. "_Where am I?"_ he thought as he realized he was looking at some one.

"You are in the new world. we are all one. This is the world you wished for. Your world." Rei said to him. She was sitting on him, her hands merged with his chest up to her wrist.

"Am I dead then?" he asked, remembering all the time he had said _I wish I where dead_. And now, regretting it...

To his surprise, Rei smiled, and even giggled a little. "No. Everything has joined as one. This is the world we made. The world you hoped for. Your world." "The world I hoped for?" he said puzzled. She leaned down into him, literally, her arms merging up to her elbows and stead of sliding up his chest as they would have under normal circumstances.

"Yes. It is a world with out pain. A world with out sorrow. There is no fighting, no death. Only being. All as one and one as all. Isn't that what you wanted? An end to pain, to hate, and more loneliness?" she said, looking into his eyes. He was lost in them, they just went on, and on, and on...

"But..." he sated quietly. "If its a world with out sorrow, how can there be any happiness?" Rei seemed taken aback at this.

"I don't know..." She sat up, sliding her hands out of his chest.

"I don't believe this is the world I hoped for. I need thoughts things... otherwise how do I know I'm alive?" he asked as he shifted onto his elbows. He looked up at her face as she seemed deep in thought. "Every one his is here?" She seemed startled out of her thoughts.

She nodded. "Yes." She thought for a moment. "If you hope that other people exist again, your heart will separate everyone once more. But you will be frightened of other people, again."

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want to stop being. I don't think the others would ether." Shinji said then he herd a familiar laugh.

"Now that's the Shinji I remember." He looked to his left and saw Kaoru, the last Angel. The person he killed. "I thought you mite make that chose. Rei here thought you wouldn't."

"Kaoru!" Shinji's eyes lit up. "Why? Why didn't you-"

"I didn't want to, but, it seems it was inevitable. But, Rei told me, when this all started, it was _your_ place to chose." Kaoru looked to the field of human souls that where merging. "If you want, we can end it all. Wipe the earth clean in a single swoop. Or, we can all become One. I've no problem with ether. And then, there's the third option."

"Let him decide for him self." Rei said, giving him a hard look.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did that sound- No. I didn't mean it like that. I was just telling him what was possible." He said, taken aback slightly.

"It's my decision?" He looked from one of them to the other. Kaoru nodded.

"All yours my friend." He said, crossing his arms. Rei watch Shinji's face intently.

"Then, can you put the AT Fields back up?" He asked. Rei looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"It's done." She said, looking over to Kaoru. Who began to speak. "Now, we have a' few things to discus. Future of humanity and all. Shinji, what do you want to do?"

Shinji thought for a moment, and then smiled up at Rei.

---

Gendo bent over and vomited into the water. When he was done he wiped his moth with his right sleeve. Then, realized he had a right arm. Then he herd her breathing. He looked up and saw Rei standing there. She wore nothing. She stud there a moment, blinked, and then her eyes rolled, her eye lids fluttered, and she began to fall. Gendo coat her in his arms. He lifted her up and held her in his arms.

"I think I understand now..." He said to no one in particular. He then turned and began to wade his way out of the water, Rei in his arms.

---

Shinji pulled Asuka out of the plug in Unit 1's right hand. He had ripped it out of what was left of Unit 2 and then ripped the hatch off of its hinges before getting out him self. By luck or design, Unit 1 had reached around and taken him to the plug by its self in its left hand. The LCL was still spilling out of the hatch as he pulled her into Unit 1's left hand.

"Asuka?" He choked out in a cracking voice. "Asuka!" He screamed after there was no response. She wasn't breathing. He pressed down on her chest. On the third, hardest time, she began to cough out the LCL that had been in her lungs. He turned her over and slapped her back so her lungs would drain out. He turned her over has she began breathing again.

"Asuka! Asuka!" He called out, his voice breaking as his eyes teared up.

Asuka's eyes shot open. She began screaming. Yelling as if she could still feel the "Saints" ripping into her, tearing her apart. Shinji raped his arms around her and held her tight as she screamed and hit, kicked, and even bit him in the ear truing to get away.

"Asuka! Asuka! It's safe! Your ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" He yelled over her screams as they died into shots. Instanly she was just sobbing in his arms. He didn't seem to realize this as he kept speaking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'M SORRY! ASUKA I'm-I'm-sa-sare-" She felt his dead wait come onto her. After a moment...

"Shinji?" she managed through her subs. "Shinji?" She pulled him up and looked at him. She didn't feel his breath. Didn't see his chest moving. His eyes where closed. She began to shake him like a rag doll. "SHINJI! SHINJI! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

---  
Chapter One  
Aftermath  
---  
**After a 3 month hearing, all NERV personnel where cleared of charges by the   
UN Central Committee. All blame was placed squarely on a rogue organization  
calling its self SEELE. All information concerning it was classified.**  
---

8 days after 3**rd** Impact  
  
Gendo sat in his usual manor. His hands crossed in front of his face as he leaned with his elbows on the table. He was in his office. All of the blast shields shot. It was nearly pitch black. Then, the neon purple lights the trimmed the hallo-zone of his massive office come on. The tile his desk sat on came to life, beginning to transmit and record as the other 4 tiles came to life as well, projecting the committee's holographic images.

However, this time was different. There where no familiar faces. And the members seemed out of place. England was at the head, opposed to the normal German deliget, Keel Lorenz(also the chairman of SEELE) "Mr. Ikari," the tall, aging man spoke "what is the first thing you see of note here?" He was nearing his mid 50's. He wasn't the normal pompous bastard you would expect.

"There are no SEELE members on the committee." He said with out missing a beat.

"Very good Mr. Ikari. My name is Randall Yeats. As of 3 days ago, we finally managed to wipe the halls clean of the trash SEELE had cluttering the UN for the past decade or so. But, as I am sure you are aware, SEELE it's self vanished just after the 3rd Impact."

Gendo nodded. Still in his normal hands crossed in front of his face pose.

"Ah, well such as life. Now, we know nearly all of what happened. But, I would like you to explain the latest Impact for us." Yeats finished. After a moment, Gendo spoke.

"SEELE beat us." It was plain, and to the point.

"Pardon?" Yeats said, a bit taken aback.

"SEELE beat us. It is that simple. The JSDF where sent in as a diversion. SEELE managed to send a strike team in and penetrate Terminal Dogma. There, they triggered 3rd Impact." He said this in his normal, calm voice. The members of the committee all looked to Yeats. Who nodded.

"Very well. Can't it be done again?" Yeats asked.

"No. Though we now have the remains of Lilith. There is no way to trigger another Impact in such a way. Nor will they be able to unleash one with such an effect."

"Good. We will conduct the proper-" Yeats began, but Gendo interrupted him.

"You cannot dispan NERV at the moment." It wasn't a question. It was a blunt statement.

"What!" Came the rough, angry voice from the heavy-set Russian to Yeats left side (from Gendo's point of view) said loudly. "Who the hell do you think you are! It is not YOUR place to tell US what we can and cannot DO! You are luck we haven't decided to hang your head on a pla-"

"You cannot disband NERV due to the fact that not is it that SEELE has all of the technical information NERV has created, but that the parts UN its self has been selling off technical secrets for years. Or shall we not discus the leaks concerning the Jet Alone?" He finished. None of them spoke. Yeats nodded.

"You have a very good point there Mr. Ikari. Thank you. We will consider it. On tact" He placed a stack of papers in front of him. He put on a set of reading glasses and read from them. "According to this the Geofront is intact?"

"Yes." Gendo replied. "It is as if the Dark Moon was never there. There is no damage to ether the city or the Geofront its self. We believe this occurred during the _reversal_ of 3**rd** Impact."

"And," Yeats started, "there is no sign of the Dark Moon?"

"No."

Yeats nodded. He set the stack of papers aside and removed his glasses. Then, assuming a rather somber. "How is you son?"

Gendo was visibly shocked. He hadn't expected this at all.

"He is... sill in a coma. As is the pilot of Unit 0. There has been no change in their condition sense they where recovered..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We will ajuren and allow you to go see them. We will contact you in due time of course." Yeats said. The other 4 images vanished. Yeats remained.

"Alright, now that they are gone. Mr. Ikari, I happen to know a few things I shouldn't. So, here is what I'm about to say isn't to be disclosed. NERV will not be shut down. Intelligence reports state that several groups of an unfriendly nature are beginning to use technology ether at that, or near the level of NERV's own ability's. It will be up to you, and your people, to keep the world safe. Again. Good day." His image vanished.

Gendo sat there a moment more. Then he to, as well.

---

27 days after 3**rd** Impact  
NERV Medical Center Emergency Ward  
Room 304

Shinji had been in this bed for 27 days. The heart monitor held steady, as did the breathing machine. The brain wave monitor showed a real-time image of his brain and the activity that was going on. The tubes in his arms that kept him fed seemed to drip on and endlessly. The medical staff had never seen anything like it. Both children didn't seem to have anything wrong with them. There was no, logical reason for them to be comatose like this.

---

Room 303  
  
Rei had been the same as Shinji sense after 3**rd** impact. However, this was about to change.

An alarm sounded. Staff members rushed to room 303. As they pored into the room the scan showed massive activity in her brain. After a moment, it stooped and returned to normal. Slowly, Rei Ayanami opened her eyes. The staff waited. Was something going to happen? Would the girl fall back into a coma? Have an aneurysm and die? Scream bloody murder?

No. None of that. Instead, she merely looked up at the ceiling, and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, little note here concerning the "---". I use these to separate scenes in a chapter. and "" are used to brake a scene for a flash back. Thats it. Thanks, now, get to reading!

---  
Chapter Two  
Genesis  
---

32 days after 3**rd** Impact  
NERV Headquarters Gendo Ikari's office

Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki was sick and tired of all the reports. Gendo didn't seem to be bothered. Then again, he never did. He stud there, lost in thought as some NERV equivalent to an MP gave a report on the security of the 3rd Chiled. After the guard left the sound of the pencil in Gendo's right hand snapping drew him back to reality. Gendo opened his hand and what had been the pencil fell to his disk. He terned in his chair to face the window, leaning back in his chair. He suddenly looked very old, and very tired.

At that moment however, Ritsuko steeped in, with Maya just behind her. They stopped in the normal place, about 10 feet from the Commander's desk.

"Report." Gendo ordered. Strait to the point.

Maya started them off, reading some of the information off her clip board. "Reconstruction is nearly complete. Considering we had to grow most of the Eva's organic parts from the bits and peaces we recovered from battle with the 15th Angel."

"I thought that the MAGI had estimated it wold take 79 days to regenerate enogh cell's just to begain work on the reconstruction of Unit 0?" Commander Fuyutsuki asked. He thought it was ether remarkable that they had managed to pull this off, of horrifying that the MAGI had been so far off the mark.

"It wold have." Maya stated. "But Dr. Akagi came up with an idea that sped it up nearly 300 ."

Ritsuko tuck over from here. "We have emplimented a new system of repare that increases speed of recovery a grate deal. e submurge the Eva in a tanke of our manufactured LCL and then increace the presure 20 while inroducing a low level electrical charge."

"Very good. Contenue." Gendo said in his normal tone.

Maya looked back down to her clip bord and began to read from it. "We estimated it will be 17 more days before Unit 0 is compleat. Restoration on Unit 2 will take another 9 days. We reseved the replacement parts for it yesterday, and once instaled we can finish regenoratig its organic parts."

"And Unit 1?" Gendo asked.

"Checks out." Ritsuko stared. "Aparently all damage done to it during the battle was some how repared. including the none organic parts. Unseteling, but conveanyent."

"Good." Gendo spoke up rather loadly. "The pilots?"

"Rei checks out. Once Unit 0 is operational, she can retern to active duty. Asuka needs a full mental work up"Are the new upgrades underway?"

"Yes." Ritsuko said. "We have begun work on modernizing of headquarters. Central Dogma is the first place we've started. We will begin upgrading the Eva facilities when the new equipment arrives from the United States."

"That may be a while." Kouzou said looking uneasy. "They wont send it unless they send Unit 9 with it. They want to send it all at one time,and with one of our Eva's guarding it. So that once its all here, its all here. After the incident with Unit 3, they don't want any liability."

"Hmmm... That may set us back a while." Maya said quitly...

"We cant a ford set backs at this time..." Gendo said quietly.

---

Asuka sat on the bed. It wasn't her room. She was in Shinji's.  
_  
Asuka's eyes shot open. She began screaming. Yelling as if she could still feel the "Saints" riping into her, tearing her apart. Shinji raped his arms around her and held her tight as she screamed and hit, kicked, and even bit him in the ear tring to get away. _

"Asuka! Asuka! Its safe! Your ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" He yelled over her screams as they died into shots. Inaly she was just sobbing in his arms. He didn't seem to realize this as he kept speaking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'M SORRY! ASUKA I'm-I'm-sa-sare-" She felt his dead wait come onto her. After a momant...

She was in a was so mad at him. He didn't help her. He wouldn't help her. She called out for him and he didn't help her.  
_  
"Asuka! Asuka! Its safe! Your ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" He yelled over her screams as they died into shots. Inaly she was just sobbing in his arms. He didn't seem to realize this as he kept speaking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'M SORRY! ASUKA I'm-I'm-sa-sare-" She felt his dead wait come onto her. _

The Invincible Shinji could stop the 3rd Impact. Save her life from the destroyed Eva's plug. Cold save the damned world again. But wouldn't left a finger to save her.  
_  
"Asuka! Asuka! Its safe! Your ok! Im sorry! Im sorry I wasn't there! Im sorry! Im Sorry!" _

She shook her head and tried to block out that memory as she began to cry over the boy who wasn't there.


End file.
